snake eats lion, lion devours snake
by FZ
Summary: harry was sorted into slytherine and hermione into gryffindor, never giving the other much thought other than pure loathing. now in there 6th year at hogwarts, their paths are bound to cross, and they may be getting in deeper than they thought.
1. lion crosses snakes path

Snake eats Lion, Lion Devours Snake By Zim and Fletch  
  
Chapter 1-lion crosses snakes path  
  
"Harry," sighed Gabrielle, as she reached over to place her hand on Harry's well toned chest, but all she felt was the empty space where he had been. She looked around the green and silver decorated room. "Harry?" she whined a bit louder. "HARRY!" she screamed as she stumbled around the dorm room. "Harry!?"  
  
*down in the great hall*  
  
"Harry!" cried Lisa, the clingy one night stand as she insistently jabbed him in the back with her claw like fingernail. Just as a disgruntled Gabrielle stomped into the great hall heading straight for Harry. Then, seeing Lisa hanging all over him, she marched up to her and slapped her.  
  
"What are you doing with my man you little wench?!"  
  
"You're man!? He's my man!" Lisa screeched back.  
  
At this, Gabrielle jumped on Lisa and attempted to rip her eyeballs from her eye sockets. Unaffected by this, Harry turned to Draco and they both went into hysterics, and were soon joined by the whole Slytherine table.  
  
Meanwhile, an agitated Hermione gathered her books from the Gryffindor table, passing by the gaggling group on her way to the library.  
  
"Potter is such an insolent prat," she stated to Ron.  
  
Harry, overhearing her statement, swiveled around his seat and faced the petite, brunette who had insulted him. "What did say mudblood?"  
  
"You heard me scar-face," she spat back, causing a hush to fall over the students in the great hall.  
  
Smirking, Harry replied calmly "do I sense a touch of jealousy granger?"  
  
"Jealousy Potter? Is that all you can come up with? You must be losing your touch Harry-my-boy, 'cause you haven't gotten me yet." Then, turning around, she left the Great hall, leaving a stunned Harry in her wake.  
  
"Harry, you've been burned," came a voice from Harry's left. He turned around to face a smirking Draco.  
  
Glaring at the suave blonde boy beside him, he stood up. "I'm going to take a shower," he snarled. "What are you all looking at!?" he growled at the rest of the great hall, as he walked out the great wooden doors and back to the Slytherine dormitories.  
  
"How dare she accuse me of loosing my touch? I could get her any day, a mudblood just isn't worth the time and effort," he mumbled to himself as slowly stripped off his Hogwarts robes revealing his lean, muscular physique. He stepped into the shower and let the cool water calm him. "I've still got it; I can get any girl I want, including her. Next mission Harry Potter: Hermione Granger."  
  
"He's such a jerk," scoffed Hermione to Ron as the pair entered the Gryffindor common room and fell into the two red, plush armchairs in front of warm blazing fire. The room, which was covered from floor to ceiling in red and gold, created a safe haven from Harry Potter and his fellow slytherine's snide remarks and sly personage. Hermione rambled on, as she tried to block out the incessant noise coming from the streaming lines of Gryffindors entering the already packed common room.  
  
Right at that moment Seamus came over with Dean carrying a wizard chess board, slamming it down on the table where Hermione was resting her feet, begging her to play, knowing that they could most likely beat her.  
  
"Ugh!" exclaimed an annoyed Hermione as she stood to announce she was going to bed, and haughtily marched up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, leaving a bewildered Dean and Seamus, still wanting to have a go at chess.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Seamus, a look of confusion crossing over his normally handsome features.  
  
"Potter," Ron casually remarked, knowing that was the only needed explanation.  
  
Dean and Seamus sat down on the love seat across from Ron, Dean lightly resting his left hand on Seamus' knee and lightly caressing his thigh with his thumb. This putting Seamus in a fit of giggles, causing a disgusted Ron to remove himself from the chair and slowly backing towards the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory, not wanting to disturb the two.  
  
Up in the girls' dormitories, Hermione lay tossing and turning in her fluffy bed, with the thick velvet curtains pulled tightly around the four poster canopy. Although she was perfectly comfortable, snuggled under the crocheted blanket Ron's mom had given her the previous Christmas, the sixteen year old girl lay sleepless and restless, plagued by thoughts of Harry and the encounter with him earlier that day.  
  
"It's incredible how immature some 16 year olds are, but Harry definitely tops them all," Hermione thought angrily as she remembered the words passed between them at dinner. "I've dealt with some immature boys in my time, but never have I been as insulted as I am when I'm talking to Harry Potter." Hermione violently turned on her side, angered that she couldn't get to sleep, and wondering why Harry Potter's words were bothering her so much now, when they weren't even a second thought before. "Just because his eyes look so damn sexy when he's trying to think of a come back. wait, did I just think that? That something about Harry Potter was actually good?" She thought, staring up at her ceiling. "You're seriously deranged Granger," Hermione spoke out loud. "it must be the lack of work being assigned, it's letting you're mind wander to disturbing and inappropriate places."  
  
After finally falling into a fitful sleep, Hermione awoke to the insistent nudging of Lavender, a fellow Gryffindor girl, insisting that they were going to be late for breakfast. After Lavender was finally satisfied that Hermione was awake, she raced out of the room and to the great hall. Hermione, feeling stiff and not rested, and too tired to form an intelligible thought, lazily got out of bed, and pulled her robes on but then realizing they were on backwards, decided this was an omen that it was going to be a long day. 


	2. a little complicated

Chapter 2- a little complicated  
  
Hermione sauntered down the stairs to the great hall, already 15 minutes late for her herbology class with the Slytherins, and oddly enough, she didn't care. Just then she heard a bang and two wands came flying towards her as a red haired and black haired boy came stumbling onto the ground in front of her.  
  
"Take it back you fucking cock sucker!" yelled a furious Ron, whose face was now a deeper shade than his hair. Ron, once a lanky, shy boy, with a high pitched voice and pale skin, had transformed over the summer into a 6'4", sun tanned, 16 year old. His wife-beater tank top, visible due to his now torn robes, showed his nicely filled out six pack, and his muscular arms beating into Harry's already bloody face.  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione screamed, running down the last few steps of the stair case. "Ron stop it!" Finally reaching them, Hermione grabbed Ron's robes and pulled him off of Harry as fast as she could. "What are you doing!? What is this all about?"  
  
"This cocky bastard thinks he can get in you pants," Ron replied, still staring at Harry menacingly. In the mean time Harry had stood up and wiped the blood off of his face.  
"I still don't think you should've fought him," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Are you defending him!" a confused Ron now staring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione, speaking slightly louder now, responded defensively "No! I just don't think you should've jeopardized your place at Hogwarts for this stupid prat. You could've been suspended or even worse, expelled. I just think that it was a little immature on your part."  
  
"Defend him if you want Hermione. I would've never guessed that you would choose him over me!"  
  
"Just go to class Ron," an exasperated Hermione faintly sighed. Ron, looking angrier than Hermione had ever seen him, stomped down the corridor and headed towards Professor Sprouts Herbology class; his loud footsteps echoing through out the hall.  
  
"Going soft for me?" asked a drawling voice from her left hand side. She quickly whipped around to face him.  
  
"I'm tired of you treating everyone like shit Potter! But trust me, I'm not like them, so now matter what you think, you could never get in my pants." Hermione stated simply as she took an intimidation step towards Harry.  
  
"You better take a step back Granger, aggressive girls turn me on," he whispered, leaning his face down close to hers, his voice becoming husky.  
Hermione sighed. "Knock it off Potter, your barbs are getting old," Hermione whipped around, her hair whisping past his face. Just as she was about to take her first step away from Harry, her hand was grabbed, tugging her around right into Harry's hard abs as he flipped around and shoved her roughly against the solid wall; pushing his toned chest against her perfect breasts. Surprised, Hermione tried to struggle against him, which only caused him to grip her upper thigh harder as he kept her pushed against the wall. Suddenly, without warning, Harry crushed his mouth against Hermione's lips. After a moment of surprise, Hermione found her body unconsciously relaxing into his embrace, a low moan escaping from her throat.  
  
'Did that just come out of my mouth?' Hermione wondered silently to herself. She felt him grin against her mouth, slowly sliding his tongue against her lower lip, begging her to allow him entrance. Surprising herself, she willingly complied. His tongue softly exploring her mouth, both tongues found themselves in a heated duel for dominance.  
  
'God she tastes good, where did she learn to kiss like this?' Harry thought to himself, as he sighed, letting her tongue roam playfully into his mouth, the kiss becoming less heated and more teasing. Harry began nibbling and tugging on her lower, swollen lip, bringing it between his lips and sucking gently.  
  
"Harry. stop." a timid Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper as she gasped for breath between words.  
  
"I don't want to," Harry replied, his voice soft and sounding like a little boy who was getting his dessert taken away. His mouth, leaving hers, tickled her jaw line as he lightly kissed a trail to her ear, nipping her earlobe and drawing it into his mouth.  
  
Hermione, reminding herself that they had to stop before it went any further, pushed back a reluctant Harry, causing him to groan in frustration, not wanting to stop. A door banging open caused Hermione to quickly draw away when his tight grip had relaxed slightly due to the interruption.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked out of the classroom, immediately focusing her infamous glare upon the two. "Potter! Granger! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Uh. nothing professor," said Hermione, looking guilty and sounding unconvincing. Harry, looking smug stood behind her, his hair slightly tousled and his shirt disheveled.  
  
"That's right, you two. You weren't doing anything because you weren't even in class! Detention tomorrow! Meet me at eight in my office to discuss your punish." A loud giggle interupted her as the closet door opposite them opened, and Dean and Seamus rolled onto the ground, looking just as guilty as Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I've had enough!" bellowed McGonagall, looking rather perturbed. "Thompson! Finnegan! Detention with Snape tomorrow at eight also. I'll be informing him later. Now all four of you, get back to class!"  
  
"So, what were you two doing?" smiled Dean and Seamus, looking like they knew exactly what they'd been up to.  
  
"Nothing!" a flustered Hermione answered, giving a furtive glance towards Harry.  
  
"It was hardly nothing Hermione" an evil smirk spreading across Harry's face.  
  
"We need to get to class." Hermione glared as she quickly escaped the three amused faces looking expectantly at her.  
  
"And what were you two doing?" Harry asked the two Gryffindor boys left in the hall. They turned to each other giggling. A repulsed Harry left quickly before any details were shared.  
  
"And Finnegan, you might want to zip up your pants before going back to class!" Harry yelled as he slipped into another room. 


End file.
